Many electronic components have a body with metal leads extending from the body. These leads are often numerous, quite small, and very fragile. Within the body of the component, there may also be fragile parts. As a result, the components can be easily damaged during handling from the time of manufacture of the component until the time of installation of the component into a circuit. Damage to the component can occur in several ways. The leads can be damaged through contact with a contaminating substance. They can be damaged through corrosion of the lead material. They can also be damaged if the leads become bent. The component can be ruined if it is not protected from electrical energy exceeding the design limits that commonly exists during handling. Since electronic components can be expensive, damage prevention during handling is often a major concern in the electronics industry.
Prior methods of bulk handling electronic components include inserting the components into tubes. The components are slid into a tube which completely surrounds the component. Handling of the components is accomplished by handling the tubes. Before installing the component into the circuit, the components must be slid back out from the tube. Another method is to attach the components to a flexible tape and then handling the tape. Before installing the component, the component must be detached from the tape. A third method is to place each component on a tray and then handling the tray. Because this method often relies on gravity to keep the component in the tray, care must be taken to prevent the component from being knocked out during handling of the tray. Sometimes these trays have features for mounting the component to the tray. However, these features are often not easily employed and may come in contact with the leads. Not only do all these methods expose the component and its leads to excessive damage during handling, they also do not allow for easy handling of the components individually or in bulk.
The present invention allows the component to be easily handled from the point of manufacture of the component to the point of installation of the component into the circuit while at the same time protecting the component and its fragile leads from damage. During the handling process of the component, the component can be easily placed into, maintained within, and removed from the carrier without exposing the component to excessive damage. The carrier itself can be easily handled either individually or in bulk. These and other advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become more apparent after reading the description and claims which follow.